fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 1
( W leans against a tree, wearing a black jacket with a collar, black pants, black shoes, a white shirt with "W" on it, and nice black lens shades ) ' '( A girl walks up the stage to grab a piece of paper ) ' '( W looks away with a tear falling ) ' '''W) Thank you...*Walks away quickly* ' '( The girl grabs her paper, but also notices W leaving ) ' ''Meanwhile...'' 'Darren Dig) REALLY?! SOMEONE STOLE MY SUBTERRA FOR THE TEAM! ' '???) Yeah...NOW GIVE ME AN ATTRIBUTE AND DETAILS, ! ' 'Darren) I'm lazy, no...I've been unlazy and I'm tired! ' '???) Do you need a ramming?! ' '''( Darren falls off the chair, asleep ) ???) ...I WANTED TO RAM! *Hops on Darren's keyboard* Attribute...Darkus. Protagonist or Antagonist...I DON'T CARE! WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW I'M A MALE! I'M DEFINITELY BALANCED! O.O DESCRIPTION! ''' ''Seconds later...'' '???) I HATE, BUT LOVE THIS...MY NAME...MY NAME IS RAMVIL! *Jumps on enter* ' '''Publication Complete! Congratulations, you are now apart of Team TeNaNe. Ramvil) AWW , REALLY?! DARREN, I HATE YOU! *Looking at his history* ' '( Ramvil's history reads: Someone stole my Subterra. Hehehe, at least I got into one of the best groups in the game. ) ( Ramvil's bakugan form transfers into the game ) In a battle... Bedge) THIS IS YOURS! *Picks up Aquos Fangous and throws him* ' '( Fangous crashes onto the ground ) Bedge) I SAVED BEARS! AND NOW YOU MUST HAVE YOUR STUPID PRESENT! *Grabs a building* ' '''Dan Dacne) *Playing at Bedge* Come on, you can lift it. I know you can! ' '( Bedge slowly lifts the building out of the ground ) ' '''( Random creatures crawl out of the ground ) ( Fangous gets up, charging towards Bedge ) ' '''Bedge) ...HAMMER THROW! *Swings the building* ' '( Fangous gets slammed with the building and disappears ) ' 'Bedge) I WASN'T DONE! *Throws the building far away* NOT FAIR, I SAY WHEN I'M DONE! ' 'Dan) *Jumps out of his chair and dances* WE WON, WE WON, OH YEAH! RANK 1, RANK 1, HERE WE COME! ' 'Bedge) *In the game still* DAN, IF YOU'RE DANCING, I SWEAR- ' '( Dan puts Bedge on mute ) ' 'Dan) WE'VE GOT THE BEST TEAM IN THE WORLD! *Jumps onto his bed in a pose* ' ''In another room...'' 'E) D*MN IT, I LOST! FANGOUS, YOU FAILED ME! ' '???) YOU LOST?! ' '''E) ... ???) YOU SHOULD BE CUT FOR YOUR LOST...BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! I WANT YOU TO BREAK INTO A STORE AND STEAL SOMETHINGS! *Hands E a list* THERE'S THE LIST! NOW GO GET MY ITEMS! ' '''E) *Hops out of his seat* YES SIR! *Runs for his life* ' '( ??? sits down, putting a flashdrive into the computer ) ' '''Fangous) E...DO SOMETHING! ( ??? opens a file labeled: Gane ) ( Liquids flow around Fangous' feet ) Fangous) WHAT IS THIS! ' '( Liquids splashes Fangous ) ' '''Fangous) AHHHHH! ' ''Back by W...'' '''W) Ugh...Can you just shut the up! ( W walks towards a door ) ' '''W) Yada yada yada, shut up. ' '( W puts his hand on a pad ) ' '( Laser scanners read W's hand ) ' 'W) What do you mean, "what am I doing"? That's none of your business. ' '''Access granted, please stand back... ( The doors open ) ' '( W walks into the room ) ''' '''W) God Jessica, you're so annoying! JUST SHUT THE UP! ( E runs pass W ) ' '''W) Geez boy, run! RUN BOY, RUN! ' '( Jessica says something again ) ' 'W) You know what...You're right, I'm being rude and I should st- DON'T CALL ME AGAIN, I'M DELETING YOUR NUMBER, BLOCKING YOU, IGNORING...JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE! *Slams his phone shut* GEEZ, SUCH A ! ' '''Gane Over: Episode 2 ''Gane Over's first episode ever, Episode 1 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Favorite Bakugan out of the three that appeared? Ramvil Bedge Fangous None of them. '' ''Thoughts on W? A bush Extremely kind. I don't know. He seems are depressed the one moment, then is all ticked the next moment. I blame Jessica Lusten! Others + Others - '' Category:Gane Over Category:W Category:Darren Dig Category:Ramvil Category:Bedge Category:Dan Dacne Category:Fangous Category:E Category:Jessica Lusten